elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus/Ingredient Classification 12: Frost Elements
Ingredient Classification 12: Frost Elements (pl. Klasyfikacja składników 12: Mroźne elementy) - fragment Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus. Treść Our Nord friends are usually the ones trading large quantities of frost elements, as it is easy for them to cross the Reach, navigate the northern climes of Hammerfell, come to Wayrest for bartering, and stay for the mead. The Master is interested in two forms of ice: white and blue. It is recommended that due care and attention are made with the freezing of these substances (whether via cumbersome encasement in normal ice or magical means), as we tend to frown on the hapless and unprepared, who set of with blue ice for trade, and arrive at this establishment carrying a sodden cloth of water. When you banish a frost atronach back to Oblivion, expect a residue to form, and within that detritus, frost salts can be extracted. Certain ice creatures are also known to have this odd substance, which is a blue powder with a crystalline structure wet to the touch without melting. Our apothecary staff take great care to ensure these types of materials aren't stored near fire elements, as certain impurities can ruin the quality of both types of ingredients. The finest quality of white ice available is gathered across the wintery climes of Skyrim, excavated from tombs or the frozen forms of an ice wraith or other magical species favoring the cold. The texture of white ice is flaked, like freshly churned snow, and has a delicate nature. It should fluff without melting, leading some to name it “snow fur from Skyrim.” Blue is is entirely different; it has a deep blue color to it, and is extremely dense. The most expensive blue ice can break a Goblin's pickaxe. Frost Salts The essence of a frost atronach, but also rarely found in the wild, these are highly sought after. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Bestows a knowledge that piercing cold cannot harm you. * Improves the ability to wound of those wielding axe, dagger, hammer, or sword. * Radiates a general wellness that exudes from every pore. * Causes the combination of your weapon and fierce blows to stagger and bewilder those that seek your destruction. White Ice Thin and magically imbued, the texture of white ice can vary from frozen water to Falmer skin. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Keeps diseases at bay, whether you are coughed on by a corpse or bitten by bats. * Provokes a foe to sag and weaken significantly in retaliation to your strikes, whether with weapon or fist. * Returns, with quicker vigor, the essence required to cast spells. * Allows you to cover ground at a quicker rate, whether at a walk, canter, or run. Blue Ice White found among the remains of certain Daedra, “dark water ice” is also gathered from lakes. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Tightens the flesh, making it tough as tanned leather. * Ameliorates suffering when inflicted by the poison of a bite or a thief's dagger. * Imparts an excellence in marksmanship and piercing ability. * Sends a crackle of energy to dart about your weapon, which may add a nasty shock to your strike. en:Ingredient Classification 12: Frost Elements Kategoria:Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus